Liefde, moord en haat
by twilight-greyrocker
Summary: Lindsay is net nieuw in New york en na een tijd werken en flirten met Danny beleefd ze eindelijk een onvergetelijke nacht met hem, maar van wie is dat telefoontje de volgende ochten en waarom?


Dit is een nieuwe verhaal wat ik verzonnen heb en ik hoop dat het leuk is en zoja dan schrijf ik hem graag verder.

XOXO

Lindsay werd wakker van het zonlicht dat door de ramen naar binnen kwam. Ze keek om en zag dat Danny naast haar lag. Nu ze verder keek zag ze ook dat dit helemaal niet haar bed is maar Danny's.

Hoe is ze hier nou terecht gekomen? Niet dat ze het erg vind want Danny is degene van wie ze houd. Maar toch. Dan ineens krijgt ze een flashback.

_Ze was klaar met haar shift tegelijkertijd met Danny. Hij vroeg of ze meeging naar zijn appartement om een potje te poolen. Ze waren midden in het potje en ze was aan het winnen toen Danny zei " je gaat dit shot ook niet maken hoor Montana" " 100 euro als ik het doen". En ze maakte het shot. "je moet met 100 euro geven"zei ze. "weet je wat je moet wachten tot betaaldag" "je geeft het nu of je komt met iets beters om me te betalen"antwoordde ze. En toen hebben ze gekust op de pooltafel en zijn toen blijkbaar uiteindelijk in bed terechtgekomen._

Ze kreeg een lach om haar gezicht toen ze daar weer aan terugdacht. "Waarom lach je" vroeg Danny. Ze had niet eens doorgehad dat hij wakker was. Niks bijzonders ik dacht alleen aan gisteravond.

Danny keek naar haar en hij gaf haar een kus. Zij ging er dieper op in totdat Danny's werker afging. "Ik denk dat we naar het lab moeten ook al zou ik liever heel de dag hier blijven" zei hij terwijl hij de werker uit deed. "Ja ik ook" antwoordde Lindsay. Ze stapte uit bed met een deken om haar heen. En ging naar de badkamer om even te douchen. Terwijl Lindsay onder de douche stond kleedde Danny zich aan en ging naar de keuken om ontbijt klaar te maken. In de tijd dat Danny bijna klaar was kwam Lindsay alweer naar de keuken in een shirt van Danny. Hij keek om en zag haar staan hij liep naar haar toen en zei: "dat shirt staat jouw veel beter dan mij"en hij kuste haar. Ze stopte pas toen Lindsay iets rook ze zei: "heey kok je moet je eten niet aan laten branden". Hij lachte en ging toen naar de eieren toe. Ze aten heerlijk samen een ontbijt. Daarna ging Lindsay zich boven omkleden in haar eigen kleren en Danny ruimde de spullen op. Toen Lindsay weer naar de woonkamer ging voelde ze iets trillen in haar zak, ze keek wie het is en zag dat het Stella was. Ze nam op. "Heey Stel, wat is er? " oh gelukkig je bent oke antwoordde Stelle" "waarom zou ik niet oke zijn dan?" "nou, waar ben je eigenlijk" want ik weet dat je niet thuis bent. " hoe weet je dat dan? " "omdat ik daar nu sta." "wat doe je bij mij appartement?" "nou Linds ik moet je wat zeggen Mac en ik zijn hier heen geroepen omdat er een brand was" "WAT" "Rustig kiddo het is goed, brand is geblust. Maar je moet wel hier heen komen er staat hier een vrouw met 2 kinderen die naar jou vragen." Lindsay weet gelijk wie ze bedoeld , haar dochtertjes. Ze krijgt tranen in haar ogen als ze aan hun denkt die denken natuurlijk dat zij in haar appartement was. Ondertussen was Danny weer binnen gelopen en zag dat er iets aan de hand was maar kon niks vragen omdat ze nog aan de telefoon was. Lindsay antwoord Stella snel dat ze er aan komt. Ze kijkt dat op en ziet Danny met verbaasde en zorgzame ogen staan. Ze weet dat ze hem straks een verklaring schuldig is maar niet nu, nu wil ze alleen naar haar dochters dus ze vraagt hem of hij haar wil brengen. Gelukkig vind hij het niet erg.

De rit van Danny's huis naar Lindsay's appartement ging snel maar stil. Eenmaal daar aangekomen springt Lindsay gelijk de auto uit en loopt richting Mac en Stella. Stella draait zich om en ziet Lindsay haar kant op komen. Als Lindsay eenmaal bij haar is vraagt ze: "waar waren die 2 meisjes Stel?". Dit was niet de vraag die Stella verwachtte maar ze wijst een kant op waar ze achter een lint worden gehouden door een politieman. Lindsay loopt er gelijk naar toe met een verbouwereerde Stella,Mac en Danny achter zich gelaten. Als ze daar eenmaal vlak bij is zien de 2 meisjes Lindsay en schreeuwen "mama mama." Lindsay lacht in zich zelf, ze bedenkt dat ze straks echt veel uit te leggen heeft aan de rest die ze weet die nu naar haar kijken en helemaal nadat ze mama werd genoemd. Eenmaal bij haar dochters en bij de politieagent verteld ze hem dat het goed is dat ze bij haar horen, en ze laat haar badge zien. Ze pakt eerst 1 van de dochtertjes op en dan de andere zodat ze even een kroel kan geven en kan laten weten dat alles goed is. Dan kijkt ze naar de vrouw die er ook bij staat en knikt alleen maar naar haar om te laten weten dat alles goed met haar is en om te bedanken om weer op haar dochtertjes te passen. Dan loopt ze met 1 dochtertje aan haar arm en 1 op haar heup naar Stelle, Mac en Danny toe. Eenmaal aangekomen ze haar andere dochtertje ook op de grond en zegt dan: "dit zijn Amanda en Alexa".

Ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje leuk hoofdstuk vinden. Ik heb het al een hele tijd op mijn computer staan maar weet nooit of ik het wel moet plaatsen, maar ik waag de gok maar en hoop dat het leuk gevonden word. En please laat een review achter weet ik ook of ik hiermee moet doorschijven.


End file.
